MMOBPG
ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!! RIGHT NOW THE MAIN FOCUS SHOULD BE TO ADD ALL CLASSES AND SKILLS --Dragonvaledaily123 (talk) 20:58, May 7, 2013 (UTC) MMOBPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Bloon-Popping Game) is a future Bloons spinoff. In this game, people from all over the world can play as different character classes (based on towers from the Bloons Tower Defense games). You will travel a vast open world, completing quests and popping many different types of bloons. Some of the boss bloons will be so powerful that you will have to work with other people to destroy them and collect their treasure. You start as a dart monkey with $380. You can upgrade the dart monkey, buy a class to replace the dart monkey, or save up to buy a better class like a ninja. Bloons will drop money and sometimes magic items. The bloons range from Clear Bloons to teach you how to fight, to the ENTITY in the Cyberworld. You can talk to people along the way. Sometimes they will be helpful, but most of the time, they will just be saying things like "You sure you want to fight those powerful bloons?" or recounting their fights. Sometimes, they want you to do things in exchange for items. If you complete the quest, you still have to get back to the person giving you the quest to recieve the reward. You can unlock and upgrade skills witn the Skill Points you gain for every level up. Some upgrades have more than one rank, and others (since you have to scale up the power to fight powerful bloons with only one tower) are new to this game. The Bloons Conception Wiki bloons and, to a lesser extent, towers (as long as they aren't buildings or more than one tower) feature heavily in here. Many bloons can only hurt you if they walk up close and punch you, but things like Commando Bloons can hit you from a distance. Bloons don't scale with level; a red bloon has the same HP wherever you go. You can work with other players if you are both willing. You split the rewards from bloons you pop while together. Note that ZOMG carriers only appear as bosses. Joke conceptions will not appear, but rumors of their existence will circulate around the Internet. The NPCs are fully aware of the rules of this game. One says that "I would love to kill the Therium bloon, but I'm only 1st level! Save us!" Note that you start out with 150 HP and gain 20 HP per level. Start As a Dart Monkey, you must fight the Clear Bloons for your tutorial. Clear Bloons have 5 HP, and your darts generally do 10-15 HP. Battle is turn-based. You will be told how to select attacks, select foes, and about damage. Clear bloons do no damage and give no XP. Soon, though, they will be replaced with more powerful Red Bloons. After fighting a miniboss (a Blue Bloon), you can go out into Monkey Lane. Monkey Lane has several other bloons, culminating in a fight with Therium Bloon. If you think you're high enough level, you can pay 200 bananabucks (the currency) for Boss Co. to ferry you to Therium Bloon without having to fight the guards in between. Note that you can also play "Wheel of Awesome" to get things. However, the things may be bad, like 25 of your Bananabucks being vaporized, or you getting killed and starting over at your last save. Park Path By now, you hopefully are not a Dart Monkey anymore, and have picked an actual class. Camo bloons will appear. You can only see the outlines of Camo Bloons unless you have the right classes and upgrades, where you can see them normally. Regen bloons appear that regenerate 2 HP per second. Pink, Black, and White bloons appear, as well as Nuke Bloons. The boss is a more powerful Aqua Bloon who's hose attack deals damage. Park Path is a mini-area, meaning it is smaller than other areas and the boss is not unique. Rink A frozen lake continually in mid-winter. The bloons are getting tough. This is the first city since Monkey Lane. You can play Wheel of Awesome with a different wheel here. Also, you will see a mall. Unlike in most games, you can buy anything you have enough money to get here. If you don't find it here, it can't be bought. Also, there is a literal chat room, where you can talk to anyone you know the name of. Also, there's a secret where you can spam someone you know or a random user. In here, zebra bloons, lead, and police bloons begin their assault. The "boss" is a commando bloon. Bloon Circles This area hosts a variety of challenging bloons, so going back and farming XP is a good idea. Rainbow, orange, and charge bloons make an appearance. This is the first area with "wilderness" an area where you can fight random bloons without continuing on the path. The boss is a powerful shock bloon. (Secret: there is a city but its hidden and sells an assortment of OP (for now) items.) Cube Land Cube Land is home to some powerful Bloons. Purple, Ceramic, and Warp Bloons appear, as well as red and blue Megabloons. The boss is the first M.O.A.B.! There is also a brand new wheel of awesome and a city!! Path Split From here, you can head to several different areas. There is no "set" path. Once you beat every boss in the areas, you can move on to fight Apopalypse and Genesis bloons in their own area. Enemies in order of appearance This will be updated. *Clear Bloon: 5 HP, 0 damage, 0 XP. *Red Bloon: 10 HP, 5-10 damage, 15 XP, $2 *Blue Bloon: 20 HP, 10-15 damage, 30 XP, $5 *Green Bloon: 30 HP, 15-18 damage, 40 XP, $8 *Yellow Bloon: 37 HP, 18-20 damage, 55 XP, Swift (has a 25% chance to avoid all attacks), $12 *Therium Bloon (boss): 75 HP, 20 damage, 100 XP, Disable (can stop you from firing for 2 seconds), Damage reduction (takes 3 less damage from attacks), $35 *Pink Bloon: 45 HP, 20 damage, 65 XP, Super Swift (has a 50% chance to avoid all attacks), $15 *Black Bloon/White Bloon: 55 HP, 20 damage, 75 XP, immune to bombs/ice respectively, $20 *Nuke Bloon: 15 HP, 100!! damage, 65 XP, when it attacks, KABOOM. $15 *Aqua Bloon: 70 HP, 20 damage, 85 XP, immune to fire, Hose (can put out fire on other bloons or the ground), $30 *Aqua Bloon (Park Path boss): 125 HP, 25 damage, 150 XP, immune to fire, Hose (can put out fire on other bloons or the ground, or can deal steady water damage), $40 *Zebra Bloon: 65 HP, 25 damage, 95 XP, immune to bomb & ice, $35 *Police Bloon: 70 HP, 25 damage, 90 XP, yells at you for liscences, causing you to attack faster but only to him. $35 *Lead Bloon: 85 HP, 20 damage, 90 XP, if you don't have an attack that could break lead, you do half damage. $40 *Commando Bloon (boss): 175 HP, 35 damage, 200 XP, can back himself up with lead bloon goons, and can do a spray attack for 40 damage. $50 *Rainbow Bloon: 95 HP, 30 damage, 100 XP. $55 *Orange Bloon: 100 HP, 25 damage, 95 XP. $52 *Charge Bloon: 50 HP, 20 damage, 100 XP, will periodically charge up, SEVERELY increasing attack rate. $55 *Shock Bloon (boss) 250 HP, 45 damage, 300 XP, can back self up with orange bloons and every 5 attacks will send a powerful shock to do 75 damage. $75 *Purple Bloon: 50 HP, 15 damage, 70 XP, Ultra Swift (has an 80% chance to avoid the next 5 attacks), Sonic Boom (Every 2-4 turns, makes a loud noise that makes you cover your ears and be stunned for 1 turn) $75 *Ceramic Bloon: 125 HP, 50 damage, 200 XP, Harden (makes attacks do 1 less damage to it and gains 10 HP) $100 *Warp Bloon: 125 HP, 50 damage, 150 XP, Teleport (leaves the battle, but no XP or money is gotten), $150 *Megabloon: 200 HP, 70 damage, 300 XP, Bloon Blast (spawns 5 camos of its color). Has any special properties of the spawned bloons. 150 *M.O.A.B. (boss): 500 HP, 150 damage, 1,000 XP, Comrade Call (spawns a ceramic bloon), $300 Boss tactics Therium Bloon (Monkey Lane boss) Therium Bloon will generally hide behind other bloons for the first part of the battle, but will still use Disable sometimes. He has 2 yellows as his goons. When the yellow bloons die, Therium Bloon attacks you directly, and will use Disable more often. His damage reduction will make it take longer to pop him, but he is still easily popped. Aqua Bloon (Park Path boss) The Aqua Bloon generally stays at a distance, picking off foes with its Hose. It has 2 White Bloons with it. The Aqua Bloon will only ''attack if it is at 60 HP or less, but watch out when it does. Commando Bloon (Rink boss) In the first phase, he will rarely attack and send lead bloons to pulverize you. The lead bloons can be annoying to pop, but don't just focus on them. In his second phase, he can decimate your HP really fast so buying the skill heal and using it is a good tactic. Upon death, you will get a "commando helm" which increases your damage by 25. Shock Bloon (Bloon Circles Boss) In the first phase, just pound away at him and his minions. quite simple. In the second phase, he will spawn orange bloons and attempt to use his lightning. Be careful and patient, he will go down. Classes Dart Monkey Starting class. The Attack is increased by 5 per level. If you get to level 15 as a dart monkey, you can choose between the class of spike-pult and tri-dart. Spike o pult increases damage by 20 right off the bat and gains 10 extra per level. Also your attack is a touch slower. If you choose triple dart, then your attack is channeled into 3 separate darts, which can be thrown at one enemy or multiple if you prefer. At level 30 if you are a spike o pult, you become a juggernaut, you can hit 2 bloons in one attack and do times two damage against ceramic and higher. If you were a tri-dart then you would gain an ability, that you could use every minute. It turns you into a corresponding level super monkey w/out a path for 10 seconds. Sniper Monkey Class that costs 400 gold. Increase damage by 15 then 10 per level. Your disadvantage is a very slow attack rate. Once you get level 15, you can choose to be a semi-auto or a deadly sniper. If you do semi-auto, your attack speed turns into slow/average. You lose 5 damage off the bat and now only gain 7.5 attack per level. If you choose deadly sniper, your attack goes up by 10 instantly and you now get 15 per level. When you get to level 30 as a sniper, if you were a semi-auto, congrats!! 1,000 banana bucks and you now get double money loot from enemies. If you were a deadly sniper, your attacks can immobilize an MOAB type bloon for a few seconds. You're gonna need it. Boomerang Monkey Class that costs 500 gold. Your damage is same except the boomerang rebounds, letting you be able to do double damage to a bloon, or hit two bloons. At level 15, you can be a glaive thrower or a bionic boomer. Glaive thrower lets you hit 5 bloons at once but gets rid of rebound. Also you now gain 7.5 attack per level. If you do bionic boomer, you get doubled attack rate. At level 25, if you were a glaive thrower, now you gain two revolving glaives which can hit 1 bloon and inflict bleed which basically does your base damage AGAIN over the course of 10 seconds. Ninja Monkey Class that costs 750 gold. Damage is same, but you have a slightly faster attack speed and you can "cloak" (be unable to be seen for 2 turns, attacking negates this and there's a cooldown of 1 minute. You can also see camo. When you get to level 15, you can be a specialist or a bloonjistu ninja. If you do specialist, every 3 attacks you throw a bomb which does times 2 damage and stuns all bloons for 1 turn. If you choose bloonjistu ninja you shoot two independent shruikens. When you get to level 25 as a specialist all bloons you attack will attack two times slower for 2 turns. If you are a bloonjistu, then you shoot an amazing 5 independent shruikens AND for both specialist and bloonjistu, you now gain 7.5 damage per level! Ice Monkey Class that costs 1000 gold. You now only gain 3 attack per level BUT your base attack now freezes the bloon for 1 turn. (Doesn't affect bosses) also white and zebra bloons will not receive the freeze affect. You also have a 25% damage reduction (the ice). At level 15 you can choose a path, either freeze shards or arctic wind. If you choose freeze shards, you get 30 damage and now gain 10 damage per level. Also when you kill a bloon, it sends out 2 freeze shards which do 25% of your attack. If you choose arctic wind, your freeze lasts for 2 turns and all bloons suffer from a slightly lowered attack rate. At level 35 if you had freeze shards you gain an ability which lets you freeze all bloons on screen for 1 turn. If you had Arctic wind, then your freeze ability can affect 2 bloons at once!! (Note, bosses cannot be frozen, you cannot freeze bloons with higher or same stats as you, and only 75% of bloons on screen can be frozen at once, excluding the ability.) Spike Factory Class that costs 2000 gold. You operate a Spike Factory. You use it to put spikes on the ground. Bloons that attack you physically run over the spikes and take damage, add 10 per level, as well as destroying the spikes and stopping the attack. If there are no Bloons that physically attack you, the spikes land on Bloons, dealing the same damage but not stopping attacks. At rank 20 you can upgrade to Spiked Ball Factory or M.O.A.B. SHREDR Spikes. Spiked Ball Factories deal triple damage to Ceramics. (30+6 per level!) Also harm leads more! M.O.A.B. SHREDR Spikes deal triple damage to M.O.A.B. class Bloons. At rank 50, if you picked Spiked Ball Factory, you can upgrade to Spiked Mines. As well as keeping the effect on Ceramics, Spiked Mines deal 15 extra damage per level, and set Bloons on fire for 1 turn+1 every 5th level, dealing 5 damage+1 every level until it wears off. (Aqua Bloons' Hose attack gets rid of this fire) You also fire 2 Spiked Mines, one on the ground and one at a Bloon (or both on a Bloon if no Bloons have physical attacks). (They never target the same Bloon unless it cannot use physical attacks and is the only one left. They hit separately, and the fire damage does not stack, though the duration does.) If you chose M.O.A.B. SHREDR Spikes, you can upgrade to Spike Storm. Spike Storm launches 2 piles of spikes at each Bloon every 3 turns, and does this when the battle starts as well. Also keeps the effect against M.O.A.B.-class bloons! Oh, and did I mention that Spike Storm can be used OUTSIDE OF BATTLE as an ability (like in BTD5) that deals 30 damage to all bloons on screen! Super Monkey Costs 10000 gold. You do 20-30 damage (+10 per level) and also can attack 3 times per turn! At rank 40 you can become a Sun God or a Robo Monkey. Sun God increases damage and +damage to double and you can attack 4 times per turn! Robo Monkey gets 2 targets, and can attack 5 times per turn. If you are Sun God at rank 80, you become a Temple of the Monkey God: Double again damage and damage per level, and gives you the ability to stop all your allies from attacking but you get all their attacks +10% damage! Monkey Apprentice Costs 2500 gold. You do 30-45 damage (+5 per level). This class is mainly based around skills so it learns a lot of them. You have low health as this class, so healing skills are your best friend. You can see further on the map in this class. Skills Heal Heals a portion of your health, depending on level. 30 second recharge and you can heal other players in multiplayer. You can learn this at level 1. Blind Blinds a bloon, so on the next 2 turns it will attack randomly. It only works on non-boss bloons and has a 1 minute cooldown. It can be learned in the mall in the rink and better and costs $300 to learn and can be learned at level 5. Dash Speeds up your character, so it attacks 1.5 times faster. It can be learned at the hidden trainer. He is in a cave in Cube Land. It lasts 6 seconds and has a 30 second cooldown. Class Abilities/Stats Dart Monkey *Attack: 8 (+5 per level) *HP: 15 (+9 per level) *Armor: 0 (Amount of damage absorbed) *Regeneration: 1 (+1 per level) (Amount of HP recovered each 4 seconds) *Evasion: 0% Abilities *'Dart''' (10 SP): 65% of Attack. Unlocked at level 1. Each SP increases by 3% the effect. Can only be used by Dart Monkey and Tri-Dart Monkey. *'Enhanced Eyesight' (5 SP): Can detect camo bloons for 5 seconds. Unlocked at level 5. Each SP increases the duration by 0.5 seconds. Can only be used by Dart Monkey and Tri-Dart Monkey. *'Spiked Ball' (10 SP): 80% of Attack. Unlocked at level 15. Each SP increases effect by 4%. Can only be used by Spike-o-Pult and Juggernaut. *'Juggernaut Ball' (10 SP): 90% of Attack. Unlocked at level 30. Each SP increases effect by 5%. Hits up to 2 bloons. Full damage to Lead Bloons. Twice damage to Ceramic and up. Can only be used by Juggernaut. *'Tri-Dart' (10 SP): 60% of Attack. Unlocked at level 15. Each SP increases effect by 3%. Hits up to 3 bloons. Can only be used by Tri-Dart Monkey. *'Super Monkey Fan Club' (Ability): Transform up to 3 Dart Monkeys in the party into Super Monkeys with the same level for 10 seconds. 60 second cooldown. Unlocked at level 30. Can only be used by Tri-Dart Monkey. Sniper Monkey *Attack: Gain 15 instantly, then 10 per level *HP: Add 8 per level *Armor: Add 1 per level *Regen: Add 1 per level *Evasion: 0% Abilities *'Snipe' (15 SP): 90% of attack. Unlocked with class. Each SP increases damage by 2%. All snipers can use. Semi-auto snipers can use this 2 times faster. *'Night Vision Googles' (1 SP) (Passive): Can detect camo. *'Deadly Precision' (15 SP) (Passive): Adds 1% chance of a critical attack. Each SP increases chance by 1%. *'Shatter Shell' (10 SP): Does 85% of damage to selected bloon. Full damage to lead and is unlocked at level 15. At level 30 when it hits a MOAB type bloon, it gets immobilized for 5 seconds. Each SP increases attack by 3%. Can only be used by Deadly Snipers. *'Aerial Support' (Ability): Calls in a plane that drops a crate that has random stuff, these being them: **Extra Cash: You get 10-250 BB (Banana Bucks). **Explosive Surprise: Drops a mine in the center of the battlefied, which means that when a bloon steps on it, it will explode, dealing 10-50 damage. **Mega-Scope: The next attack is critical, so it deals twice damage. Monkey Apprentice *Attack: 10 (+5 per level) *HP: 8 (+3 per level) *Regen: 0 (+1 per level) *Armor: 2 (+3 per level) *Evasion: 10% Abilities *'Frizz'(10 SP): Throws a fireball at a single Bloon. 85% of attack. Unlocked with this class. Does 1.2 damage to leads. *'Wizard Sight' (1 SP): Can detect Camo. *'Frizzle' (20 SP): Throws a big fire ball at two Bloons. 95% of attack. Unlocked at level 10. Hits 2 Bloons. *'KaFrizzle' (35 SP): Summons a giant fireball over a Bloon, smashes it into the Bloon and makes a giant fire tornado. 110% of attack, 50% on second hit. Hits twice with second hit being weaker. Unlocked at level 25. Death Just like in real life, you should avoid death. In single player, half your gold is lost and you are sent to the nearest town. In multiplayer, people can revive you by clicking on your corpse for 10 seconds. When revived, you will have half health. Subsequent revives will make you quarter, then eighth, etc. but it goes back to half after a minute (while not battling). Premiums Just like many other of NK's games, this one will have premiums too! These are: 'Double Ranga' (17 NK Coins) Self-explanatory. Boomerang Throwers have a 15% chance to launch 2 boomerangs, causing twice damage. 'Smoke Bomb' (20 NK Coins) Adds a Smoke Bomb to a Ninja Monkey's arsenal. This bomb causes damage equal to 80% of attack and makes every bloon (not blimp) unable to attack for 2 turns. 'One-Winged Angel' (33 NK Coins) You start with double HP when you revive and your allies have 15 seconds to revive you instead of 10. 'Bionic Arm '(35 NK Coins) Boomerangs have twice the speed! 'Generic Money Packs' Just like all other MMOs, money packs can be bought with real money. These are: * Handful of Gold: An instant pack of 500 Gold to give you a headstart! (3 NK Coins) * Pile o' Gold: An instant 2,500 Gold boost to help with your bills plus an extra 500! (15 NK Coins) * Bag of Gold: 7,500 Gold pack to be selfish with, along with 2,000 extra! (45 NK Coins) * Chest Full of Gold: 15,000 Gold deposit along with 5,000 free! (90 NK Coins) * Mountain o' Gold: The best available: Enjoy 50,000 Gold, and an extra 15,000! (300 NK Coins) Expansions or DLC Just like other MMO,this game have some expansions! Sun God Adventure Add 250 Cash Add the Sun God crown item Add the Sun God track that appear in BTD4.(Boss: Z.O.M.G.) Robot Destroyer Add the Robot Monkey new track.(Boss:Z.O.M.G.) Add the Robot Monkey Cannons(Itens) -The expansions only exist in DigitalBloon's Blooniverse. Category:Games